Here, Killer Kitty
by LunaTheSprite
Summary: Mamoru is a white tigress/snow leopard hybrid from First Earth. When her planet is attacked and overrun by the Dark Rebellion, she asks the turtles for help. Can they save her planet, as well as their own? Or will Darkness rule them all?


_Chapter 1: Joining the Fight_

I backed away from the dogs, trying to find higher ground. _'Dammit, dammit,_ dammit! Why_ did I have to get spotted?'_

Unfortunately, there was no higher ground. I was in the sewers. The dogs got closer, fangs bared in a snarl.

"Ugh. I hate this." I raised my voice to a scream. "Help! Anyone, please help me!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind me. The dogs cowered, whimpering.

"There a problem here?" He asked.

I straightened upright, slowly unsheathing my tessen. _'Great. I've been on this dimension's Earth for a week, and already I've turned into a damsel!'_

"Alright, get outta here, you overgrown terriers!" The man growled.

The dogs obeyed and disappeared, whining.

"Thank you, sir. Those bloody mutts- hey! Where are you going?" I grabbed his arm. It was smooth and cool. "Is that normal for you? You save someone then just walk away? Bloody hell, man! At least tell me your name!"

He glanced at my hand, surprised. "What the shell are you?" He asked.

I took a step back. Most people on this planet attacked me as soon as they found out what I was. "I'm just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Nah, you're like me! You're a mutant, right?"

"No," I replied slowly. "On my old planet, I'm considered normal. Here, I'm a hybrid. My name is Mamoru. What's yours?"

He grinned. "I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short. Ya seem kinda new. Do ya have a place to stay?"

I shook my head 'no'. "I've only been here for a week. You're name sounds familiar. Wait a minute, I know you now! Hamato Michelangelo, the Battle Nexus Champion! I've been trying to find you! My planet needs your help!"

"My help? Why? What's wrong?" Mikey grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my place. It's not safe to be out here during the daytime."

* * *

"Mikey, who is that?" An irritated voice asked. I turned to face a blue-banded turtle. My mind processed that he was Leonardo.

Mikey smiled. "This is Mamoru. I helped her escape a dog pack. She needs help, Leo."

"Who's injured?" The purple-masked turtle – Donatello – asked, head emerging from a partially closed door.

Another turtle appeared, as well. I quickly realized he was Raphael based on his attitude alone. "Mike, quit bringin' people home! Ya can't keep her!"

_"Excuse me?"_ I said, highly offended. "No one can 'keep me,' I'm from First Earth! Stand down, Brooklyn Boy!"

Raphael smirked.

"Why are you here on Second Earth?"

I lowered my gaze. "My planet has been overrun by a dark force. Few of my people have survived. Those that have are now residing on Third Earth. I fear this planet may be next."

"What do you wish from us, Miss Mamoru?" A wise voice asked.

I knelt before Master Splinter. "Your aid is requested, sir. If the Dark Rebellion leaves my planet, nothing will stop it."

Receiving no further questions, I continued: "I came here because the Hamato Clan is well-known throughout the Battle Nexus. I was at the last tournament, and I saw your victories. With your help, my planet can be saved, and the darkness vanquished. Please. Save my planet!"

Mikey placed a hand on my shoulder. "How big of a force are we talking about?"

"My planet is the size of your sun. Fifty percent of it makes up living space. So, about the size of your Jupiter." I replied.

Raphael groaned. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me. We have things needin' ta get done on our own planet! We don't have time fer dis!"

I glared at him. "Maybe you don't understand what I'm saying. If my planet is destroyed, yours will quickly follow. You won't be able to complete whatever nonlife-threatening tasks you have now."

"Whateva, kid. What are ya, anyway?"

I straightened my back. "Well, Brooklyn Boy, I am a Snow Leopard/White Tigress hybrid, if you can't tell."

I was very self-conscious about my appearance. My body fur was white with black stripes. My arms, legs, tail, and face were white with black spots, the biggest spot covering my left eye. My eyes were different colors: The left one forest green, and the right ocean blue. The crown-like mark of my planet rested against my forehead. I had to wear a jet black kunoichi outfit to hide the scars I received while protecting my people.

"Just how powerful are these enemies you have mentioned, Miss Mamoru?"

I cautiously lifted up my shirt to reveal only the deep scars on my stomach. "The Commons only have strength in numbers. I got these whilst fighting one of the five commanders."

Donatello observed the wounds. "Guys, these are worse than the injuries Shredder leaves!"

Michelangelo stiffened at the name. I looked at him but did not ask. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

"The Dark Rebellion is a powerful, evil force. My family fell under their wake, as did most of my people. I do not want to see one more child orphaned by this group. I have seen much in these past two years. Too much. Some things were worse than others. I and a small group of friends have been the only thing standing in their way. Now that we have been forced off our planet, the Darks will continue their conquest until no light is left." My lip curled in a snarl. "Unless we stop them, all is lost."

Raphael snorted. "Go get yer friends ta help ya. We're ninja, not soldias."

I bared my teeth at him. "My friends are currently in the Battle Nexus, getting the Champions and competitors from every planet to help us win! This is a universal war we are talking about! Everyone is in danger! Your family alone has won the Battle Nexus Championship twenty times! Without your skills, the war still won't turn for our favor! We. Will. All. _Die_!"

Michelangelo stepped forward. "I don't know about you dudes, but I'm in. These Dark Rebellion guys sound pretty bad. I'm not gonna let them take another world!"

"Well, I'm in too." Donatello said. "Mikey's going to need a doctor to patch him up."

"I'll go. We need to keep Earth safe." Leonardo added.

Splinter nodded. "I will join the fight. I have good friends that come from First Earth."

We all turned to Raphael.

"Aw, come on! Leo, Don, you guys-"

"Raph, just join."

He groaned. "Fine, fine. I'm in, too."

I smiled. "In that case, welcome to the Light Freedom Fighters!"

* * *

Hey, all! I've been working on this for quite some time, so I hope you like it! ;)


End file.
